The disclosures herein relate in general to information handling systems, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for operating a keyboard.
For composing and revising (e.g., typing) Arabic letters on an electronics device, a conventional user interface may be relatively cumbersome. Such interface may be even more cumbersome for composing and revising multilingual combinations of alphanumeric characters on the electronics device, such as combinations of Latin letters, other Latin characters (e.g., numbers), Arabic letters and other Arabic characters.